The Knight
by June Rich
Summary: this a story for my best friend, but its gonna be good, so credit to trav3000, the characters are his and the others belong to Knight Rider and Sega.. Good and Evil are not always meant to work together, Kitt and Karr have that problem, and its all because of Vectra, the bigger more powerful evil they must get rid of together.
1. Chapter 1

Karr stepped up onto the porch of the old building. He held the red emerald in his hand; it was glowing bright red, brighter than it would normally glow. Karr carefully opened the door, it creaked as he pushed it open and as he stepped into the old warehouse the door slammed shut on its own. The thick cement floor was cracked and the bright glowing red emerald went dark, it was just a faint light that seemed like it was trying to escape the enclosure it was in.

"Well, well it took you long enough to get here."

"I am sorry master, my partner was the cause of the lateness, and she won't stop pestering me to be with her."

"Well then, what have I taught you so far? To be a worthless slave that can't even arrive on time!? No, no, I have taught you better than that, you have not even gotten rid of her yet!? All you had to do was kill her and you can't even do that!"

"But she's my partner, we both work together…"

"NO, there are no partners, no wives, no children, and most of all NO FRIENDS! You work alone, you do everything alone, and no one ever gets in the way. You understand don't you?"

"Yes master I understand."

"Good, you will be a good servant, and bring me Kitt, alive and I will reward you with your freedom."

Karr turned around and bolted for the door, he wanted his freedom so badly and the only way to do that would be to take down Kitt, or to backstab Vectra and join up with Kitt to take down Vectra. It was one way or another, and hopefully Sevipa would at least agree with him.

Sevipa was tired of waiting for Karr, but he had told her to wait at the old base that was Kitt's. She was finally annoyed of him ignoring her every time they did something together, she was going to confront him now and hope that he admits what his feelings are for her. She did not want to be like Katara and Kitt, where their relationship was butting into everything, she only wanted to know if he liked her or not. After years and years of fighting good guys together, they should be getting somewhere with their own relationship and not always him being a cold shoulder to work with.

Karr stepped onto the base and had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He jumped out of the way just in time to see a net swoosh up toward the ceiling and then another caught him, he hissed and yelled to be brought down to the ground.

Sevipa felt pride as she caught Karr, she finally figured out a way to get Karr without his little feelings outsmarting her. He was always three steps ahead of her and to outsmart him was like getting Kitt to fall flat on his face, it was nearly impossible to do it. Sevipa sat in the corner for a few more minutes, sitting in her pride, as long a Karr does not ruin the pride tonight she was going to treat herself to a treat.

Karr stopped yelling, and looked at the handy work of a knot tying girl, if the girls were as perfect as they had said then he was screwed on getting out. But if they had one little mistake in knot tying then it was their own faults if Karr got out.

It took Karr a few minutes to find a mistake and was finally untying it; he huffed harshly to get the net to swing. He was annoyed and hoped to his teacher that it was not Kitt who found their hideout and Kitt who had caught him in this net. It took a few more seconds before hearing what he thought was who he thought it was.

Sevipa just came out of her hiding spot and looked at Karr who was trapped in her net.

"Well look who caught the cat? So how you feeling up there Karr, feeling pretty embarrassed to be caught by a girl that's always behind you? Well I will only let you down if you tell me how you feel."

Karr let out the breath he was holding, at least she was not going to ask where he goes every time he misses Kitt in being killed. It was much too dangerous to ever let her know about Vectra, he then smacked himself mentally. His teacher knew about Sevipa and was letting on about how he liked her, but he could never be like Kitt… he could never be like Kitt… never be like Kitt… never be like Kitt unless…

"Hello, anybody listening to me? I try so hard to get you to notice me and this is the treatment I get? Karr?"

"I have to tell you something, and its rather important too, can you let me down? I don't want anybody but you to hear what I have to say."

Sevipa was happy he was going to tell him civilly and not caught up in a net, she was so happy. Karr on the other hand was upset, he was going to get rid of his teacher, he was going to be a hero, but first he's was going to need a hero's help. And his guts told him that was so wrong, but to be free of being told what to do was a good feeling he always had, he was meant to be evil but not to be controlled to do evil, he was free, from the moment he met Sevipa and Kitt he was free, now this teacher had him controlled, and he hated Vectra for everything that he forced on Karr.

"Hello? You keep zoning out Karr, you gonna tell me what you wanted? Because if you keep zoning out then I will just tie you back up, it's fun to watch you struggle, but not so much fun to watch you try to go after me."

"You know what? I will tell you both, but first we need Kitt before I say anything about where I go when I suffer a defeat from Kitt."

Sevipa stood still, and turned around. Her back to Karr, "you mean you've got something planed? You never want to talk to Kitt, just tell me know what's going on."

"I'm sorry but we need a plan before we kill this guy. He's undefeatable while fighting alone, and I'm never free anymore."

"Of course you're free…"

"No! You're wrong; I have been controlled since after I met you, and after the seventh defeat by Kitt, this guy has been controlling me, I always wanted to be free again, but until this guy is killed I can never be freed again."

"Karr why did you not say anything about this? I could have helped you."

"No one could help me here, and I already tried to stop him, but he's undefeatable, he is Kitt and at the same time not Kitt. It happened when we had that fight over that golden emerald; yes he was that black creature that came out of Kitt when he grabbed the emerald. Sevipa I don't like being controlled, I hardly can stand you and your annoying talks about how to handle a sword, better yet how you talk about the knives you weld. Let's go inside, it's rather cold outside."

Sevipa stood with her back to Karr, she sighed deeply, and at least grateful for Karr at least noticing how she could throw her supply of knives. Then turned around to find Karr already inside the empty base, she sighed again and did something she would later regret when Karr would wake up, she held the dart in between her fore fingers, and tossed it at Karr. It was like slow motion when he fell to the floor, the thud was like a drum being hit one last time, Sevipa shook herself and walked into the base, the tranquilizer would not last very long, she had given Karr a very large dose, to keep him out and not to be reminded she always had a good shot.

Kitt jumped up, it's been weeks since the last attack from Karr, and that was when half the city was destroyed, again. He sworn he would always fight Karr until he was put in his place, or placed on Prison Island, a prison for Mobians and according to his adopted father, a horrible place, he knows from experience because he was there for a century. Kitt laughed, his dad was known for his skill for killing, something that Kitt did not receive as a blessing, Karr got the blessing to kill, all Kitt got was a blessing for being the hero, his father had both and it split, just like Kitt and Karr were twins.

Kitt looked over from the television to the kitchen; he could already smell the cookies that Katara was making. She always makes good cakes and cookies, it was Kitt who did all the real meals, and Katara could burn everything but her cakes and cookies.

Kitt stood up from the chair he was sitting in, turning the TV off as he did so. It was when he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen when the door slammed open and Safferia burst into the room, breathing rather hard and holding her stomach, trying to breathe enough to speak.

"What is it? Is Karr back in the city killing people?"

"No… but I do… know that Sevipa… is… coming here. I don't… know why though."

Katara joined Kitt and said "do you know why she is coming?"

"Once again… I don't know… why she is coming, but she sure… looks like she… just might throw a fit…"

"How much longer till she gets here? And is it to try to attack us? Hurry and get Light-Raze I have a feeling that we might need him."

Replied Kitt as he moved from the corner to the window in a few seconds. He had a gut wrenching feeling that this meeting might not be normal. If it was only Sevipa who was coming then there might have been something that Karr had planned, and he always comes in with a plan.

Safferia ran out the door as quickly as she could, not noticing she passed Sevipa as she ran out the door. Sevipa walked in and glanced over at Katara and asked rather overly sweetly, "can I have one of those cookies?"

Katara glanced from Kitt to Sevipa and dug out a dirty burned cookie, saying sweetly "here's your cookie, now tell us why you're here."

"Well I think Karr may have just lost it, no, no not like he's killing things again, ever since that crazy fight with you Kitt, he's keeps saying he's never free, always being controlled, and he wants your help to free him, since the guy he's being controlled by won't die by Karr."

Sevipa tossed the dirty cookie over her shoulder and knocked down a picture of Kitts family off the wall. Kitt sighed and picked the picture up, rehanging up the picture. He turned toward the kitchen again, hoping that Katara had stopped any stupid fights. He turned and seen Sevipa sitting at that dining table and Katara holding out a cookie, one that was not burned or dirty.

"Wait is you telling that Karr is not free anymore? That's impossible, he's always free. It was the only thing he valued over anything else. What are we going to do?" Kitt looked from Sevipa, then back to Katara.

"Don't look at me, I'm not his silly twin, think about it, why is Karr not free in the first place? The only explanation is if he was captured or he freely joined with Vectra, and I doubt he was captured, he's too strong to be bound in ropes…"

"So you're saying that he had freely joined up with Vectra? I really doubt that, unless he had wanted to join up with him, or he had offered something worth more than being free… he was probably offering to get me, Karr has always wanted me dead, but what would he gain from killing me? He just had the thing that he valued more than anything tooken away from him."

Replied Kitt as he tooken a step back, he shook his head thinking (Karr would never want me dead, more than his most valued thing in the entire world.) Kitt looked left and right, hoping that his main partner would be around again, but even that was wrong, his partner was dead, dead for so many years that even a wish would not bring him back. Kitt turned around, he was going to have to find Karr and knock some sense into him, and if that was not going to work then he was going to have to confront Vectra.

"Kitt is something wrong?" asked Katara. She looked over Sevipa's head to look at Kitt. "No, nope nothing wrong here, why?" replied Kitt. "You were just standing there, shaking your head and talking to yourself."

"Like I said Katara, I'm fine, nothing is wrong." Katara walked up to Kitt giving him a hug, and Sevipa coughed harshly causing Kitt to break the hug. "What is your problem?! Is a hug not good enough for you?" yelled Kitt.

Sevipa whipped her hidden knife out of her shoes and held it up, saying "if you keep making me feel worse than I already do, I will not hesitate to cut your throat out. My place will be with Karr, and I will use anything to do it, even blackmail." She stood up from the chair she was in and simply used the back end of her knife to toss it into the air, watching the chair shatter on the wall. She had a smile on her face as she walked out of the room and outside, slamming the door hard enough to have it fall off the hinges.

"Jezz what's her problem? I guess I can't hug you around her." "no it's the thought of a family that ticks her off, Karr only thinks of her as a partner, she wants something more from him, but he won't give it. Kitt don't worry about girl problems, they are too complicated for your simple mind."

Kitt watched Kit-Kat come down the stairs, asking "who destroyed the chair? Ohh is that cookies I smell? Hey mom can I have a cookie?!" Katara moved away from Kitt going back to the kitchen to keep her daughter from eating all the cookies.

"Kit-Kat what did I tell you about using the mystic emeralds!?" "Dad you have to calm down, I had already explained to mom about using them." "And is she alright with you using them in the house?!" "Dad she's alright about them, when are you going to tell me about that blue gem you carry all the time?"

Kitt left the room stepping over the broken chair and door; he held the emerald in his hand (when I finish my end of the deal. I will tell you the truth, Kit-Kat.) Kitt stepped outside and looked at the dust swirl around the yard. He was bored and wished for someone to talk too. He could see far into the desert, and carefully watched Sevipa drive off.

It was about fifty miles away from Kitts home that the bike's back tire blew out. Sevipa kicked the bike, causing it to fall, she was already having a bad enough day, first Kitt and his wife hugged, something she had despised for a long time. Then the stupid tire decided to go flat. If she did not make it to Karr in the last hour, then he was going to wake up and then she was going to get yelled at for drugging him to sleep. She wasn't even finished with her extra errands to even think about drugging Karr again. And because the tire blew out she was going to need to use the only thing she normally refused to use, an emerald. In Karr's and Sevipa's hands, an emerald was the most dangerous thing they could hold. It was nothing like a gun or a knife, and if you wanted to use Chaos Control it would destroy the area they were in. it had backwards affects for them, it don't normally do what they wanted. Then again Kitt and his silly team had emerald trackers; it would be a waste of energy to use an emerald.

Sevipa took a deep breath and brought the emerald to her face, looking at how perfect and clear white it was. She brought her other hand up, it held the knife she had threatened Kitt with, she moved the emerald back and slashed down, light burst from the emerald, as it could not hold against the effects of a magic knife. Sevipa looked around, finally she was back at the base and it seemed like she could have another chance to drug Karr, since he was not up yet.

She walked into the room, scattering the emerald pieces around the door, they had turned black and held not a speck of power left, she had simply destroyed the emerald, although she would have to polish and retune the knife, it did not avoid getting ruined in the process. She had other knives but none where as good as her favorite, it shimmered with the rainbow but it was normally used only to threaten others, it was used for magic, normally used as a shield but can do others. Sevipa glanced around, she knew what Karr enjoyed for food and she was just bored enough to make it.

"A hero is always around, but where is Kitt now? In hiding? Afraid of the fan girls? Or just plain dead? We will hear exclusively from the fastest thing alive later at 5." The TV was shut off, cloaking Vectra in darkness as he got out of the chair he was sitting in; he already had the perfect plan to get rid of the creatures that would only get in his way as he tried to get Kitt murdered. The first one was going to be killed at the news station to talk about the latest hero, Kitt. (As long as that blue creature does not bring his boyfriend then he is as good as dead.) Thought Vectra as he glanced toward the black gem still sitting on the top of the TV. He chuckled and the gem flashed a darker black, he went over to the TV and picked it up, enjoying the dark force within the gem, unable to be freed.

"Hey Shads do I look good enough to be on TV?"

"No not really, I would say your nearly ready to get hit across the face by Amy herself, that is if you not so old!"

"Come on Shadow, we were all heroes before, why make fun of my age now? You freaking immortal, you can sit there and watch me age. I bet you would never leave the Space Colony ARK if you had a choice."

"yeah if I had a choice, but sticking around you is way too much fun, and I don't think that Silver wants to come here in this time to help wheel you around in that chair."

"Hey I said don't make fun of my age, if I had a choice I would be the very one to adopt those two kids that you found, but nooo, I had to sit out because of my age. And now look what you had done? Kitt is the hero and Karr is a freaking villain, and Kitt is just like me, scared to death by any weapon given to him while Karr is an insane killer who would end up killing everyone just to be a total showoff."

"It sounds a lot like me doesn't it? At least his values are still of being free, he will never have to worry about being controlled, and that means by anyone, he will be a loner, something like me when I was alone for that fifty years."

"Shadow! You were in suspended animation for fifty years! You had no control over your body."

"That did not stop my plans of killing you and the entire planet right? Even when old Egghead made me his personal killer I was still backstabbing him to get all the Chaos Emeralds to the ARK, and then I fell out of the sky down to earth, again."

"Your right Shadow, let's just hope your little secrets stay that way."

"No one knows and when I die I will give then up, which will be forever! See I still can make jokes, just to make you feel bad about your age; you're a pretty blue old man. Now come on the TV place wanted to see you tonight, don't worry too much though, old Egghead will be at the old people care center, no need to worry about dying. And I promise I will be in the car waiting for you. Aqua Marine will bring you in, so don't worry too much, you know she's really nice."

"Yeah, yeah I know. There is nothing more for me to do now, except tell the world about a hero, who don't ever show himself to the cameras, reminds me a lot about you."

Shadow shoved Sonic into his wheel chair, leaving the room that was the only one that would let them in with the wheel chair. Quickly Shadow skated toward the car, unlike his bike to have to be completely shut in, and he knew how Sonic felt being shut in an enclosure. Unlike himself who was in an enclosure his entire life, Sonic was used to the freedom.

An hour later Shadow was sitting patiently waiting for Sonic to come out of the building after his little interview. He seen the sharp slash of blue as Aqua Marine ran out to the car. She opened the door and said softly.

"Shadow I'm sorry, Sonic was killed, a shot to the heart, we could not save him."

Aqua stepped back, as the door on the car went flying; she stood as still as she could. Shadow fits of rage was legendary, he would go after anything that moved, and with no mercy either. She blinked and noticed he was gone, his fits would allow him to use Chaos Control without having an emerald with him. Course this was also the only time she would get a chance to escape from his rage, and escape she would.

Shadow burst though the room, not caring one bit about the building he was in, or the people trying to escape, all he wanted to see was his boyfriend again. Shadow found Sonic in the wheel chair, he took a sigh of relief and as he took his final steps toward the fallen hero, the building finally collapsed, the fallen timbers had finally fallen apart nearly as fast as Shadows rage.

The radio suddenly went off, "Kro, did you kill the blue one?"

The black gun was suddenly placed onto a patch or red skin, returning back to black feathers. The beck was speckled with red, its claws sharp and as black as its feathers. As it moved it flashed with the color of flames, its black eyes glittered as it watched the building collapse; its voice was like soft singing songbirds.

"Of course Boss, he's dead as it gets, but if you wait a few seconds you will be sure he's dead."

The black bird brought his claws up and struck them together, creating the flames that he had always cherished, protected and never let them go out. They were his heartbeat, and that's what he had to protect for much of his life. It was Karr who found him broken and dying, and it was Karr who kept him well fed and cared for. He let the flames wrap around his fingers and jump back and forth, it was always hunger and would go to any lengths to be fed, Kro sliced the little flame in half, tossing one end into the collapsed building and the other into the sky. The one in the building was happy to eat, and because it was an old building it would be eaten quickly. The one in the sky proved that Kro had killed someone again. It had been five long years for him to recover from the attack from the humans, they wanted his feathers and his weapons, and his reddish colored skin, and he would have been killed for his skills.

"Your next target is Tails, the double tailed fox, and be quick about it, Kitt and his 'buddies' could be anywhere."

"Yeah I know what they all think, and don't worry, nothing ever gets in my way to kill something, the flame follows every order I make."

The radio was suddenly consumed by the flames, destroying any evidence that Kro was there. He leapt down off the building he was on, twisting in midair so he would land facing the alleyway he was going to escape out of. Once he landed on the ground, he swiftly and silently vanished into the darkness, the flames of the building reaching toward the sky, like they knew they would never see him again.

"Kitt! We have a little problem! Something different popped up on TV; the greatest hero was just killed on public TV! Get Kit-Kat out of the room now! And try to gather up the rest of the team, we need to have a meeting."

Kitt tripped over his chair, running toward Kit-Kat, he grabbed her and quickly climbed up the stairs, going two steps at a time, he rushed past the room with LightRaze, who happened to be dancing at lightning fast paces. He nearly tore the door off of the wall as he pushed Kit-Kat into her room.

"You stay in your room; I don't care if Karr even comes to take you, YOU STAY IN YOUR ROOM Kit-Kat."

Kitt left the room still closing the door softly, but Kit-Kat could hear her father yelling at LightRaze to quit playing those dancing games, and to help them fight evil. She turned toward her table, it was a bare room, not much decoration, only the walls were the beauty in the blank room, there was drawings up and down, even the ceiling was painted and drawn on. Her bed was made, but sitting on the table was her greatest power, a sparkling golden jewel. It was many times smaller than the dark blue emerald her father carried but this one had beauty, something she had, and that both her parents hated, they said beauty was for the weak hearted. Kit-Kat chuckled softly, of course beauty was soft, it was meant to be that way, but it was of the motto that made her chuckle, 'one man can make a difference'. She was the one who was proud of her beauty, did not try to hide it or attempt to cover it up, like the other girls at school tried too.

Kit-Kat opened her window, it may have been nearly 20 feet off the ground but she had her jewel, she could gently fly, it was not good for quick escapes or in the middle of a fight. But Kit could control it quite well, already she could combine her energy and the stones and make a strange type of blast, she did it to a few people once. They feel asleep and were wiped clean of any makeup; it was funny to know they had no memories of the attack. It was a onetime attack, if her father even called it an attack. She also was given a whip from her mom, but she never had the guts to attack anyone with it.

Once she landed on the ground, Kit-Kat looked around, making sure that no one had noticed her escaping the house. LightRaze was smart and he could tell when and who was sometimes coming or going, if Kit-Kat was right then he would be in the safe room, no gifts could work inside of it. The safe room was exactly that, a safe room, it could only be destroyed from the inside out, and the only people who know how to control it were her mom and dad. Kit-Kat started to walk toward the underground base, it was disguised by a broken down barn.

She hated sand, of all the places her parents had to set up base it was in a desert, it was the only thing that her jewel could block and it proved that was it.

Kit-Kat walked down the stairs, not noticing the black shadow that slowly followed her. She went over to the chair that was sitting in front of the computer.

"Hey Tails, how you been doing?"

"Nothing much Kit, just working on your Fathers medication, those flash backs he's having might get worse, and I already heard about my big brother dying, you don't have to get me so sad, I knew he was going to die, but not like that."

"Ummm Tails? I was not going to tell you about that, or about my dad. I was going to ask if you could enhance my stone, but that's okay if you're too busy."

"Well if that's all you need that's fine, I can do that in a jiffy. But you do know that I will have to log it and your parents will find out."

"Well if you put it that way, I don't really want to ruin my life yet, and my brother probably will find out, he nearly knows everything that I do."

"Yeah Tracer is quite smart, he knows when you need protection."

"Not all the time."

Tails turned around in his chair, and seen the black shadow that had murdered his older brother. Kit-Kat jumped in front of Tails, attempting to protect him, even though they both knew only Tracer could save the day now.

"How pretty, a young hedgehog trying to protect her double tailed friend, who is this Tracer, I'm hearing about?"

"It's me, Kitts hidden son, kept far away from others, for that exact reason."

Kro turned around, looking into the shocking blue eyes, of a strong bodied blue and black Hedgehog. He laughed and took a chunk of feathers off his back, taking the ninja stars into his clawed hands.

"Well then, it will be an honor to kill him, along with his sister and his two tailed friend."

Kro whipped the stars toward the older hedgehog, and vanished into flames, just as Tracer jumped back from the frontal attack, avoiding the stars but right into the trap that Kro was at. Tracer spun around with the grace and power only he had; as he spun he pulled the knife, which was in his quills, out.

"Why does everyone I know so far use rocks and knives to attack?"

Kro cried with distress, then Tracer flicked his wrist, allowing the knife to extend to a full length double handed sword, it shimmered with blue, a dark shine to it.

"Well then, I might have a challenge on me…."

Kro grasped the stars as they came back around, he put them back onto his back and pulled a couple feathers from his sides, they forming into one of his favorite weapons, the Anelaces. He could use them in both hands and they allowed him to attack twice, only good for offence and no good for any defense.

"….if you're not the sissy of this match, I will give you the terms, I win you will be killed and so will they. You win and I will flee from here and leave you and your petty life back to where it was. Well boy? Going to fight or run?"

"I will gladly accept your terms, but if you even think about killing my sister and Tails again, I will kill you."

"Ha! Such petty talk for such a small boy, you won't even last five minutes against me."

"Well then maybe you should attack first, I'm not used to fighting first."

"What?! Fine I will attack but be warned."

Kro leapt up, using the light breeze to control his moves, the two weapons in his hands flying faster that he could control. Tracer managed to hold back the attack, the thick clang of metal on metal creating sparks as they battled. Kro jumped back, his swords now covered in flames, and dove low for Tracer's legs, then twisting around and slicing down with one sword for Tracer's arm and the other for his head.

Tracer could only block one attack, either his arm or his head. He took a breath and blocked the attack on his head, taking only split seconds to realize the same move his trainer had taught him, one attack on his arm and one on his head left the enemy completely open for an attack of his own, but it was a desperate move on his own part.

Tracer took the chance, japing forward with the sword he had, the sharp hiss and the burning pain meant he finished the attack but he could no longer feel his other arm. The moment of battle was suddenly quiet as Kro was nowhere seen, Tracer dropped his sword onto the ground and flopped down next to it, he chuckled and realized that Kit-Kat was sitting next to him, gently wrapping up his arm and telling him what a nice job he did at protecting them.

"Where did that bird guy go?"

"Don't worry about it Brother, you protected us when you needed too, you should feel good about protecting us."

"Kat this was my first fight in my entire life, I do feel really good."

Kit-Kat carefully finished wrapping her brother's arm up, as Tails got the guts to say something.

"Tracer that was the most graceful fight I had ever seen, but that was a bold move you pulled on him, you could have easily died."

"Yeah I know Tails but it was the only thing I could do."

"Well good job, it scared him off, he killed my big brother."

"Well we have to go now, bye Tails."

"See ya Kit, bye Tracer."

The both left the base, going back to the house, never noticing that Kro was sitting on top of the building. He chuckled to himself and looked over to the denominator to the bombs he had set up in the base. He pushed the button, and listened carefully as they went off, the two kids hit the ground as the explosion went off behind them.

"Tails!"

"No Kit-Kat don't!"


	2. Chapter 2

They both left the base, going back to the house, never noticing that Kro was sitting on top of the roof, he chuckled to himself and looked over to the remote detonator to the bombs that he placed inside of the base before he fought with Tracer. He pushed the button and listened as they went off; the two kids hit the ground as they exploded.

"Tails!"

"No Kat don't!"

Tracer held his sister down in the sand as the old barn collapsed into the sand; she was yelling and trying to escape her brother's vice like grip. She was crying and cried out for her friend, but he still held on.

Kro watched the interaction between brother and sister, he moved his hand away from his side, the sharp ting of blood reached his beck, and his hand was covered in it. He swallowed and carefully took a breath while using both hands to look at the wound, it was deeper than he expected and since he was not feeling any strange pains in his guts, it had not cut though the most important organs of his, the flight organ.

He took another breath and sighed in relief he could still fly, which was the most important thing he liked, lower in rank than him controlling the flames he so cherished. He could control the wind as well but he hated giving up power he had gain the hard way, learning.

Kro stumbled as he flicked his wings out, (that kid is smart, but to use a trick like that could nearly cost him his life, I will watch that child, once I am healed, he could be a great asset to our cause) the wind blew softly and he snarled under his breath, the wind leaving quickly, knowing that he was not their friend anymore, it was going to go without him.

Kitt walked up the stairs, he could hear soft sobbing and cocked his head, stopping mid step. He kept climbing and was growing suspicious, (what, or who cause Kit-Kat to cry like that?) he asked himself. He opened the door, first noticing that the barn in the window was missing. Then he noticed that Tracer had a bandage around his arm and was comforting his sister. She had her hands in face; while Tracer had his good arm wrapped around her shoulders, and had a tissue in his other hand. He was softly saying good things to her, and making promises.

Kitt carefully walked up to them, he knew what happens when Kat was upset, and her golden jewel would block anyone who stepped up to her, or even within her reaching length. He managed to walk up to both of them and was mentally pleased that Kit-Kat was sad enough to allow anyone near her. Kitt gave them both a hug, still standing while they had been sitting on the bed. He was again pleased that Kit-Kat leaned into him during the hug.

"Does anyone want to explain what happened?"

"Dad, I will explain but only when Kat is okay, or even calmer than she is now."

"alright Tracer, but should I bring mom up here to help her?'

"No dad, its fine I have it covered, but don't talk about the one and inventor with Kit-Kat, alright?"

Kitt nodded his head, and silently left the room leaving both Tracer and Kit-Kat alone again. He wondered what had happened to Tails and walked down the stairs, it was Light-Raze who nearly knocked him down the rest of the stairs, and he was running in place and talking nearly as fast.

"Raze, slow down and wait for me to get to a different room before you say anything, or attempt to kill me in my own house."

"Alright but you wont believe what happened to the secret base and everything that was useable or your new medication is destroyed. Even the emeralds are gone."

"The emeralds are gone, and my medication? What could have happened?"

"We don't know but it's an internal attack on us, it must be a spy or Karr has something real dirty planed."

"We will wait in the living room and watch the news channels; we still have to be ready for a frontal attack or another attack internally."

Light-Raze vanished with lightning fast speed; he was now the second fastest thing on the planet, Sonic was killed earlier that day. Kitt sighed and joined Safferia on the couch, watching as Light-Raze was back to playing a dancing game, while on the endless level, he must have been playing it for days since he gave up his watch time to Kitt to beat a new record of his.

"Well? Does anyone know what happened to our secret base?"

Safferia looked up from painting her nails, and glanced back down when no one said anything for the last few minutes, after Katara offered the question.

"Nope not me, I was checking the borders in my watch, seen something strange about the air borders but after you called us to a meeting. I had to check back up on it, it was only a sight glitch with the borders, and I was going to tell Tails if he could fix it when the wind whistled angrily."

"Well we might have to make sure that glitch is taken care of, the only person who is capable of fixing Tails inventions is Shadow, but no one knows what happened to him after he found out about Sonic."

Replied Kitt as he shut the TV off, cutting Light-Raze off of his game, right before he could break his record of two weeks playing, it was a slow reaction, but it was the only thing that was blocking the others from watching the news channels.

"Hey! I was about to break my record!"

"Yeah whatever. New record for you and we never get on the board again with the high scores that you can make."

"Well I can't really move the high scores and I don't want to restart it. And why should you care about what is going on in the outside world?"

"He does have a good reason to watch the news, he might miss who else is killed, and you don't know what could happen next."

"Hey Tracer, how's that sword working for you?"

"It works great, especially today when I fought the being that killed Tails."

Tracer sat down in the chair that was next to his mom, who was sitting in the recliner, it was a flashy green color, neon green. He sighed as he finally was able to rest from comforting his sister, something he had been doing a lot most days. Safferia laughed as Light-Raze kept complaining about the stupid game he had been playing.

"Well son, are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Yeah dad, I fought a black shadow that held two weird short swords that was on fire."

"Really? Is that why you have a cut on your arm and the base was suddenly collapsed?"

Tracer nodded, gently rubbing his arm as his natural healing abilities made the scratch itch. He told them what had happened, not realizing he was healing much slower than the horrifying deep wound that he dealt to the black shadow.

"Kro! It took you long enough to kill that two tailed freak."

"Sorry boss had a slight run in with a bunch of kids."

"Kitts kids? He has only one kid, her name is Kit-Kat, did you get the emeralds?"

Kro handed Karr the bag he carried within his downy feathers, it was made of the softest cloth so it would not react with his red skin, and the flame lived within his own body. Karr opened the bag, and nodded as he seen the three emeralds and the golden gem.

"Yeah, but that blue and black kid sure knows how to fight, Look at this, nearly took out my flight organ, mere centimeters away. Are you sure Kitt has only one? This one had his looks, and his fierceness when fighting."

"What was the blue and black kid's name?"

Kro smoothed out the ruffled feathers on his arms.

"The kids name is Tracer, don't know where he came from but he can sure fight, he's not quite on Kitts side, but he sure is protective of the girl, he would be a great way to conquer Kitt even if he is his own kid."

"Tracer is only a legend. Born of two warriors and the gift of turning the tables, he is a Protector. And will stop at nothing if the person he is protecting is hurt or killed, the girl must be that person. Capture her Goliath; it's a must to win this fight."

The bulky shadow behind appeared into the light nodding his head as Kro stood dumbfound, staring at that the strength and bright colors of the brown and black speckled leopard. He was the type of creature that was only seen and never heard of, one of the rare creatures in the dark ages of Mobius.

"And I thought I was the only creature from the Dark Ages."

"You talk too much, shut up."

"Wow mister big and scary can speak, amazing. Hey!"

Goliath held Kro by the back of his neck, holding him only at least 3 to 5 feet off the ground. Kro kicked and swung back and forth, trying his best to escape his grasp. It was the sudden twist of the air around Kro, and Goliath turned around toward the wall, while Kro gently rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're a smart bird, but bird can be crushed. Can I crush him Karr?"

Kro narrowed his eyes, being nearly nothing but slits as he glared at the oversized leopard.

"I will let him burn in the pits before I die, that monster is nothing but a guard, let me capture the girl, Karr. I can do so much better than that cat."

The black shadow turned from the pillars and stepped out, into the light.

"This is a failure; I thought you said that it was an elite group Karr."

"I did the best of the best. Thank you for joining us Dark-Raze. How about you capture the girl? At least it's something that will stop these two from arguing."

"Of course, it will be easy as pie, don't you get too disappointed."

"I won't be disappointed; you're the best of the best, capture the girl, that's all you have to do, the Protector will follow her anywhere."

Dark-Raze stepped back into the shadows silently walking away like he had never been there, Karr turned toward Kro and Goliath; he was upset that they had to argue all the time.

"You guys will continue looking for Shadow; he will be a good trading card if we don't get the girl."

"Yeah boss, I have been looking since I killed the fox, not one speck of black fur. He just is not showing up."

"I no find black hedgehog, fits legendary but no hedgehog."

"Shut it big guy."

"Little bird man getting on my nerves, can I crush him, or do I have to burn in pits first?"

"Karr, you let this guy be your bodyguard? He's nothing but an idiot and a moron; he won't protect anything when you can protect yourself."

"Both of you leave now. Get Shadow, or be killed, your nothing but a bunch of weaklings."

Karr pointed toward the way Dark-Raze had left, Kro and Goliath both walked toward the exit, it seem they had been getting on Karr's nerves, and now had to leave. Karr watched them leave, and took a deep breath, calming himself down before he meets with his own master, one he still had not dared to defy yet because his first part of his plan had not been quite finished yet, he wanted his freedom back again.

Shadow thrown the black soot off of him, finally coming out of his mind, the lose of his greatest friends hurt him more mentally than physically. The first lose was when he was young, his friend Maria had died, but he had promised her to do things right on the planet he was on. He did things right, but a new generation of heroes now took his place, he may not have been getting old like his boyfriend was, but it seemed that he now could take things into his own hands, despite already dirtied by humans, he was finally going to let the true wraith of his loose.

Shadow climbed out of the burnt down building, the only thing he could say was left of his boyfriend was a couple of quills and the valiant cobalt fur of his. He held them tightly in his gloved hand of his, ring glittering in the moonlight. Shadow pulled his green Chaos Emerald out of his own quills and Chaos Controlled back to his little safe haven, without knowing he was walking into a trap.

"Are you here? Master I had came to tell you our progress so far. Vectra?"

Karr walked around the dark room, looking for his master. Karr spent an hour searching the dark warehouse, and found nothing at all, he was confused at first then realized that Vectra had left to see if Shadow would go back to the place where he was created, the very place where his best friend had died and where he went to calm himself, it had been nearly 70 years since Shadow had gone up there, and he known nothing about the trap that was now set up.

Karr shrugged his shoulders, thankful that he did not have to see his master for one night, it was going to be a real relief to see Sevipa complain again and hear the stories that Goliath told about some of the Dark Ages, he could finally eat a warm dinner again, Karr shut his mouth sharply, noticing that the thought of hot food was making him drool, he missed it so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I apologize for it being so long, and for not better descriptions of all of them. My best friend has the original pictures and he might or might not post them on Deviantart. However, I do have my sisters OCs posted but only on Facebook and Flipnote Hatana. I will give up the story Silver and Gold, it's too much for me to do, and there is no plot at all.

It's a bit lost too, especially it being my first story, ohh and those who like this story. I'm sorry I'm going to be gone for an entire month, I'm getting a new house and I won't have any computer with me at all. But I can promise this will not hit the ground and keep going down. I plan on finishing this and if I ever see my friend again I will bring up some ideas we had, maybe it will be even better if you could give a few ideas to it, I'm just testing the waters now.

I don't own Sonic or Knight Rider but I know I want too, as does my friend.

….

Shadow looked out the giant window; it faced the planet earth and orbited around the earth behind the moon's shadow. He turned around, the few quills and bits of burned fur in his hand; he stood in front of a picture of him and Sonic, hand in hand. Shadow sighed once and put the fur next to the picture. He was glad that he had memories of both Sonic and Maria; else he would have been lost forever. Shadow looked out the window and left, not wanting to face his memories.

Once Shadow was back outside the control center, his ears flicked up with record speed, Shadow crouched down toward the ground, half way ready to attack with a spin dash and still wanting to find out what the noise was. He jumped around as he seen a shadow, then a gruesome laugh coming from the walls around him.

"Well, well. I knew you would come here, you should remember me. I am the soul that lived in your father."

Shadow kept up his defensive stance, not ready to go down with a nasty end.

"Who are you? I know only my father had control of his own body, not some heartless devil."

"Shadow, Shadow. I know everything about you, there is no way to escape your dept with me, and I'm pretty sure you know that dept."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock, him finally realizing who was watching him and speaking.

"No, it can't be. I thought you died, I killed you myself! There is no way your back!"

"Ahh but Shadow, I just manifest in the next body, and to think your favorite Son was next in line for me."

"Then you must have been released when they fought over the Golden Emerald… but how?"

"Enough with this pitiful talk, your dept will be paid."

The sudden voice vanished along with the thick shadows, slowly gaining strength as it reappeared in flesh and blood. Vectra stood over Shadow, raising his hand over him as Shadow dropped to the ground, twitching as his mind was being controlled.

"Your mine now, fight all that you want, you know your proper master now. And as the first mission I order you to do is capture the Dark Master, the very one who taught Tracer and you how to fight."

Shadow stood up, and replied with a, "yes master." He used Chaos Control but instead of being the bright yellow flash it was a dark shade of red, nearly blood colored.

Vectra stood in the door way to Shadows memories, from the time he was there with his human friend, Maria. To the time he fought with Sonic and the time he defeated his own father in the Black Comet.

"This nice little place will be forever forgotten, my little slave will not be defeated, and I expect the best of him."

Vectra closed the door, locking it up in his signature move, the Dark Slash. The door was coated in black chains, a giant lock over the center. He vanished as the lock clicked in place, never to be seen in the Space Colony ARK again.

…

"Finally your back is work really that gruesome or is it just me?"

Karr plopped back into the dusty and moth eaten couch. Finally relaxing with his original partner, he was so happy to be back home but never would admit it to Sevipa, too much gossip and drama if he told stories all day.

"It's been a long day that's for sure."

Kro flapped down onto the back of the couch, landing gently so he would not bother his boss. He flipped back down, landing on the seat, while watching Sevipa walk over with a plate full of steaming food.

"Here you go, don't just eat it in one gulp, it might be poisoned, or I could have some sleeping pills in that."

"Yeah, yeah we all know you want to jump in…"

Sevipa covered Kro's mouth, not really wanting to have her secret hanging out in the open, only Kro really known about her secret.

"I told you not to tell him, it's my secret. I will tell him myself."

Kro held still as Sevipa talked to him, really noticing her eyes shining as she spoke in the faint whispers. Karr watched them for a few minutes and just shrugged his shoulders, not bothered by them talking like that since he had food.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm sorry Sevipa, I had forgotten and it just popped up in my mind, I'm so sorry. Will you accept my apology?"

"Yeah, sure Kro, I will accept it, just don't make the same mistake again."

Sevipa gotten off of Kro, not at once ever noticing she was nearly in his lap. Karr had the plate on his lap, calmly watching as Sevipa gotten off Kro, he had his own feelings to worry about but he also knew that feelings always got in the way of work, including an unnecessary amount of saving each other like Kitt and Katara's work.

Sevipa took the plate from Karr, taking it back into the old bases kitchen, being sure she cleaned it well.

"Hey boss, you think I did well today? That blue hedgehog was the easiest to kill, but I'm pretty sure that fox was smart, but I destroyed the entire base, no one can save anything destroyed there."

"Yes you did a good job, especially finding Kitt's son, but why did you have to harm yourself in the process?"

The last few words that Karr said came out as a hiss, sitting up to face Kro, even frightening him in the process, Kro held still until Karr leaned back into the couch, calmly sitting again.

"Boss the kid knows how to fight; he pulled a sneaky move on me that could have killed him in the process, but he hit me hard. At least it's fully healed; I bet the kid is still in pain."

"Whatever Kro, just be sure when you face him in a fight again, you kill him, no excuses."

"Yeah I know boss, I'm going to tuck in for the night, don't let nothin bother your sweet dreams tonight."

"Nothing but the death of Kitt could bother my dreams tonight. See ya in the morning Kro, and no jokes either."

"Yeah, boss, good night too."

Kro flicked his wings open, fly softly toward the top of the rafters, a huge nest was made out of sharp shades of blue, mostly yarn but some parts made out of carpet and real blankets. Kro shook his wings and grabbed the lightest blue blanket and curling up in the nest, closing his eyes to sleep softly.

Karr remained sitting on the couch, listening as he heard Kro sleep. Sevipa sat next to him and then asked.

"Well Karr? Are you ready to listen to me?"

"About what? It doesn't have to do with Kitt and Katara does it?"

"Well no, kinda. Yeah it does, I'm sorry I want to know if you are not a heartless as you seem, do you like me? Like love or something like that?"

Karr turned and looked Sevipa in the eyes, then replied, "yeah I do 'like' you but I don't want anything like that to get in the way, it's an unnecessary weakness that we don't want. And leading any life like Kitt's just gets me sick to the stomach, I would like to have children in the future but this is not the time, we have to stay on full alert, nothing could get in our way. And Sevipa?"

She looked up after being told this was no the time, and looked at Karr questioningly.

"What Karr? You have something more to say?"

"Yes I do. As the main leader of this group, I do protect them, but we all have problems, it would be wrong to have a Protector as our child, two evils don't make a good guy. If we ever defect Vectra our child would be the next one to be controlled by him if he ever comes back, do you want another fight on our hands?"

"No Karr, your right, our relationship could get in the way, I was blinded by love. I'm sorry I will not make that mistake again. Karr what if we do have children? What could happen to Kitt if he found out?"

"He would say we are finally getting soft, making the greatest fool of ourselves, if I had to go back to the past I would be the hero, we would both be heroes. But I chose differently, why would I want to be seen as the hero? Who would ever believe my threats? Who could compare to both Kitt and me? And then I decided to change and then I met you, two young children finally making the decision of there entire life. I knew choosing to be evil was right for me, and Kitt just watched me leave, the last time I had seen him was before he went on his first date. That was the day; Kro was part of the reason too."

"Yeah, love at first sight, its nice to be the villain, I agree with you Karr, all the way out. Now do you have any plans to get rid of Vectra?"

"Yup I do, but it's a little hard for Kitt to swallow, the one thing he hates too."

"So you're going to wait to tell me?"

"Yeah, I have to know more about his own plans before I sabotage it. It will help us, do you think you sister will still do the combo with you?"

"You mean Satara? That combo? It's been a while since we did something like that. I could try my best but Katara might not like that, she hated that."

"I think that both Kitt and his wife hate fusing together, maybe because it's us who control their minds, despite them having the voices, I would trade anything to get the voice, but I'm just in the background."

"Yeah, I think this is all the same, its fun though to control the main power. But let's talk about this later; this is not the time to boost. I will see you in the morning Karr, good night."

"Night Sevipa and nice comeback."

Karr laid down on the couch, fur thick enough to keep him warm in the quiet and cold base, he watched as Sevipa left the room, many thoughts running though his head. He wanted to wipe some of what went on during the talk he just had with Sevipa.

He calmly shoved the thoughts away, finally falling asleep from the calm cool base,

….

Sevipa walked happily to her room, (he finally admitted that to me, now he can rest from the thought of me not asking him ever time he come back.)

"Sevipa, is it true?"

Sevipa stopped walking, nearly bumping into the giant leopard.

"Goliath, I did not know that you were there! How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know, but is that type of fusion possible?"

"Yes it is, now go to sleep, its too much trouble to understand, too complex for you."

"Yeah I understand, to complex, good night Sevipa."

"You to Goliath. See ya in the morning."

Sevipa kept walking, a little shaken from running into the beast, she went back to her room, forgetting about the simple interruption, and lying onto the bed and sleeping.

…..

He stood calmly, hands crossed over his chest, wings gently spread. He opened his eyes, the narrow slits golden in color. Each and every scale shining as the candle light flickered. The sudden flash of light alerted the dragon to Shadow; he still remained still as stone, the candles suddenly going out. Shadow turned toward the dragon, and with a strong tone of voice saying.

"Shadow, my first trainee, what brings you to my palace?"

"I am here it kill you, point blank. Are you going to fight?"

The dragon looked up at Shadow, knowing quite instantly that he was mind controlled.

"Shadow this is not your place, not your fight. You must fight the control. I will fight only when it is my time."

Shadow flicked his arm out, pointing at the dragon.

"This is the time to fight. You must prove your alliance to those traitors or to the very one who could destroy this silly empire. Chose now or fight me."

Shadow recrossed his arms, watching as the dragon looked him up and down, looking like he was testing the defensives of the hedgehogs'.

"Shadow you are like a son to me; I understand you want me to choose sides. The only side I'm choosing is the winning side, even if it means I tip the tables. I'm sorry Shadow for saying this but… I will fight you."

Shadow was one instant too slow as the dragon whipped his head up vanishing into the air, dissolving away. Shadow stood where the dragon once was, arms uncrossed as he stood dumbfound, knowing that his master was smooth but not better than him, and it looked like he guess wrong again.


	4. Chapter 4

"""I was once the best of them, DragonKind. My love was with the warrior code, but I held power in the Fire and Ice competitions, and was the strongest of them all. Why? Because I was the Prince. The only reason why I was banished from the Dragon Sky City was because I was afraid. No I was not afraid of the power, or the politics. I was afraid of flying, its was a pity to not fly like the others, always it caused me problems and nearly the death of me."""

"Why do flashbacks have to torture me? I'm nothing but a teacher, and a helper. I'm nothing but a loser, nothing at all. Perhaps Shadow is right, I have to stay out of this fight, it's not mine to fight, and I'm a teacher."

The dragon looked around, the earth had change during his life, the house that was once in the lava fields but now there was nothing but ice and snow, the cave completely covered in ice. He was happy here, safe and far from his father, who wanted him dead for a long time. His father was King of DragonKind now, since he was pushed off the cliff. Vexx hated the thought of flying, but he did wonderfully with everything else and now he was banished forever.

"""he held the cliff by the very edges of his clawed hands. The larger green dragon with the nearly pure white eyes stood over him. Screaming and yelling about being worthless if you can't fly. The terror of his father nearly frightening him more than hanging off the cliff.

"Your nothing boy! Spread those wings, you must fly in order to become King! I said fly!"

The smaller darker shade of blue eyes flicked from his father toward the ground and back to his father. He was frightened for his life, both afraid of his father's wraith and the far ground below him.

"Father no! You know each dragon learns at different times, I'm just slower than the others, father no!"

The clawed hand slammed down harshly on the smaller one, tearing open the bullet proof scales, making the younger dragon slip. He hit harder not caring about his kid since he could not save himself, only by flying he could live the fall to ground.

The older dragon smirked, chuckling harshly thinking how much power he could now hold by being King of all DragonKind. He looked at the broken shine of his son, feeling pride as he looked at his son; the pride was not replaced with guilt but with triumph."""

Vexx held his chest, breathing hard as his mind was tortured, the pain he felt then from his father would never be gone, never be replaced. He was one of the lucky ones, one of the monstrous ground creatures had found him broken and dying. They were kinder than his own fellow Dragons; they helped him even bringing him to their 'god'. The sorrow they felt toward his story was strong enough to have him brought to the healing Stone, the very thing that healed his body but never his mind.

"""Vexx watched the smaller red echidnas run around as his reentered their camp, him being called the God of the Flames, or Wise One, welcomed into their homes like family, he happily shrugged them off. Once or twice listening to the hurt or needy ones, he could help the ones weaker than the others. His own teacher was the one reason he was in this camp.

The teacher said that these ones were suffering more than the others. Power had corrupted there minds, to a point of using the stones for there own power, and hurting there own people as well.

He was here to take them from that power, as they were not going to be leaders anymore.

….

Authors note: sorry guys, but I got a new beginning of a story; it's going to be long though, I promise that I will get back to the normal story when this little tid bit is done. Enjoy!

…..

He walked outside; taking the trash out, not knowing his best friend was going to visit him. He looked up from the edge of the cliff, and watched his blond haired friend run up to him.

"Hey Max! Want to see the pit fights? I got us tickets so you can't say no."

"Well since you put it that way I guess I'm going to have to go, so who's going to pick us up?"

"We gonna go to the games, we gonna go to the games, hey Max! My parents finally bought me a mosquito! Isn't that amazing?!"

Max stood stiff as a giant mosquito walked around the corner, feeling his owners' excitement. The trash fell from his hands and fell down to the lava fields, while the giant insect sniffed him with its antennas.

"Is that thing even tame?! Its huge, could your parents get a car for you or something?"

Sara leapt up onto the back of the mosquito, using the thick fur around its back to climb up to the top.

"Silly Max you keep forgetting I live up in the Sky City. And be thankful that I have the tamest one, I could have been given a pit fighter instead."

"Okay so how do I get up there?"

Sara leapt down to the ground, completely forgetting that Max never had ever gotten onto a ride like this. The bugs wings buzzed with nervousness, never had landed on the ground in its entire life, its antennas twitched and Sara said soothing to it. "Its okay Silver he's just as frightened of you as you are frightened of him, but he doesn't bite."

"Your talking to a giant mosquito, am I suppose to be worried or something?"

"No Max your fine. Silver down, get down, good boy."

Max watched as the giant bug laided down, all its feet flat on the ground so its abdomen was on the ground. Max grabbed a few overly long hairs, and pulled himself up. The mosquito turned its head, a few hundred eyes looking at the small boy as he pulled too harshly to get himself up. Sara leapt up using traction to pull herself onto her ride.

"So you ready to go to the pits?"

"Yeah… I think I am. Hey where are the seat belts on this thing?"

"Good. Now up Silver, come on lets go home! Max there is no seat belts!"

The laughing of Sara's was blacked out by the buzzing was nearly deafening as Silver lifted off the ground. Max yelled like a sissy girl as he left the safest place he was once on. Sara stood up and stretched, and Max thought she was insane.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"Your fine, this is the kindest and safest ride that my parents had bought, do you think that they were stupid? Here watch."

Sara walked over to the edge and jumped off. Max screamed again as the bug turned a full 360 degrees and jerked as it grabbed Sara.

"See? The safest thing around."

"Yeah okay can you please stay on the bug?"

"Sure."

Sara sat next to Max as they flew though the empty sky, although little did they know they weren't going to have to wait for very long before they started to see things in the sky.

It was ten minutes before Sara suddenly stood up and was nearly ready to jump off the insect when they came in view of the towering city in the Sky. Max looked up into the sky as he seen giant butterflies float around sipping nectar from man made stops, he heard the heavy buzz of fast paced wings of a few dragonflies. The length of them was marvelous going for yards in the sky. Suddenly a huge shadow swept over them, Max looked up and seen the biggest pair of eyes he had ever seen, it was a giant spotted moth that was flying over them. A guy on its back yelled at Sara.

"Hey! Nice to see you Sara! And you brought a friend too! How nice!"

"Thanks Sam! Nice to see you too!"

As they got closer to the city, there was more and more traffic in the sky, bugs flying everywhere. Max remained dumbfound at the beauty of the Sky City, not even noticing that Sara had sat back down as they were landing again. Once Sara helped Max off the insect he was suddenly attacked by a knee tall bumblebee, it grabbed his pants by its mandibles, pulling gently. The color code of it was weird as it pulled.

"Jackie! Let him go! He's not a chew toy!"

The little bee looked up with its eyes shining, a look that would get its queen to be nice to it again, however Sara was not its queen but its owner. Sara picked up the little guy as his wings buzzed on his back, causing the grass to shift in place. His bottom wiggled as he slowed his wings down, making it sound like he was purring. Sara handed Jackie to Max, the little bee testing his scent. Max held the bee, not knowing what it wanted or what Sara was thinking giving him the bee.

"Mom! I'm home and I brought my friend too! We are going to the Pit Fights later okay? Right now I'm going to show him around the Sky City, he never visited here before!"

Sara stood leaning toward the door as she listened for her mom to reply back. Sara nodded her head and grabbed a leash off the shed in the yard. She walked toward Max and grabbed the bee, holding it still as she looked for the small black color that was on it.

"So we are going to explore the City now?"

"Yeah, and I got my moms card we can buy whatever we want there."

"Cool. So you going to teach me your style of living or do you want to see the mighty Ground City first?"

"After we see each city then we can start learning the differences between us."

"Okay"

Sara led the way though the streets, skirting the messenger hornets as they went to each mail box. The bee was careful to stay out of their way, it not using its wings at all, long legs to keep it upright. it watched and stayed near both Max and Sara. Max was going to cross the street and was yanked back by Sara; a ladybug was towing a bunch of laughing rich ladies back to their homes.

"Man I hate it when people like that just have to run you over when you want to cross the street."

"just you wait till you get to my city, it wont be rich ladies running you over either, we cant ever cross the streets or even walk down a dark ally way, too dangerous. Not unless you own that part of the streets, we have problems with gangs and whatnot."

"No the worst we have is rogue pit fighters, or crazy rich ladies on ladybugs."

Sara led Max to a shop, she opened the door and the little bee buzzed around like crazy.

"Here we are the place where my little Jackie can rest."

Sara unhooked the leash from the bee and let him join the other bees to play games and whatnot.

"Its like a little place for kids except different."

"Yeah it's a nursery for bees. Come one lets go."

…

Authors note: all done, see? I would love to hear what you say about that. It sounds like something from a cartoon or TV show.


End file.
